Meant to be
by Transcendent Wings and Shadow Pheonix
Summary: Neji and Ten Ten have been brother and sister for 13 years….but that all changes when Ten Ten finds out she is not part of their family, and a strange girl named Hinata is. Will Neji’s true feelings for Ten Ten be reveled?
1. Switched at birth

**_Meant to be_:**

**Summary: Neji and Ten Ten have been brother and sister for 13 years….but that all changes when Ten Ten finds out she is not part of their family, and a strange girl named Hinata is. Will Neji's true feelings for Ten Ten be reveled?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto….tho I wish I did **

**Chapter 1: Switched at Birth**

_**Thirteen years ago**:_

"_Look Neji!" his father poked the glass to the newborn baby's' nursery room and motioned toward where his younger sister was. "now you have to be a good big brother, even though you are only one year older than her. Oh shoot. I forgot the camera. You be a good boy and wait here. Hai?" Neji's father left him standing by the door._

_A young nurse came out of the room, and just before the door slammed shut Neji being the little hooligan he was, ran in. he went to where his father was pointing to a moment ago he saw a shiny thing with words on it. Hinata…..hmmm... (Even though he couldn't read it…I mean he's 1 yrs old!) he ripped it off the side of the cradle, and saw another one. He picked that one off the cradle too, and threw them both onto the ground._

_Just at that moment the nurse came back in again. "Omg! Little boy! Why are you in here? gasp naughty, naughty! You shouldn't be messing with the name tags…" the nurse picked the name tags both up and put them on the nearest cradle. But what she didn't know was that she had labeled the cradles wrong. She had switched Hinata's birth stats with a girl named Ten Ten, who was in the cradle next to her. Neji's dad came in with his mother and they took little Ten Ten home without a second glance at the records._

_After they left, a 25 yr old woman came to the window and gazed at her child. Oh….little baby…what should I name you? She went into the room and saw the name suggestion as "Hinata" "wow"! She thought," that's a beautiful name, I guess the doctors really know what they're doing." Then she absentmindedly started talking to her. "oh little Ino….your father is already dead…I guess its only you and I now….well, except for your no good middle school half wit of a brother, but he never comes home anyway…except to ask for money." She picked up her baby's cradle and left too._

_**Present:**_

Ten Ten panted as she tried to keep up with her brother Neji. They were going to be late for school, and Ten Ten hated to be late. But she loved to sleep. Her brother had shown a hint of mercy that morning by letting her sleep an extra 10 minutes. That was mostly the only mercy he ever showed. But he was still a very good brother, although he could be stuck up, arrogant, haughty, etcetera, etcetera, and etcetera. She belonged to the Hyuuga family, one of the richest, oldest, and most powerful families in Konoha, though the strange thing was that she looked like **NOBODY** in the family.

"Neji you idiot! Wait up will you?"

"haha Ten Ten you were the one who woke up late" he shouted over his shoulder.

"grr" Ten Ten reached into her bag and pulled out a kunai. "well, it was your fault for not making me wake up on time!" she hurled the kunai at his pants. The kunai cut his belt, and Neji's pants fell down. Right in the middle of the marketplace. Neji tripped over his pants and fell onto the ground.

"haha that's what you get for ditching me. Tata!" Ten Ten wiggled her fingers and skipped off.

* * *

**Transcendent Wings: haha hope u liked it ppl! Leave a comment. Sry if its really cheesy or crummy, but its my first time writing fanfics…(hides under bed)**

**Neji: Hey! Why did my pants have to fall down?**

**Ten Ten: (snort) don't try and tell me you didn't want them to fall in front of all those girls in the market. YOU PERVERT!**

**Neji: why you little…**

**Neji pulls out kunai and stabs Ten Ten to death **

**Janitor: damn….now I have to clean all this up…**

**P.S: ill make the next chappie longer! **


	2. Sibling fun

**_Meant to be_:**

**Summary: Neji and Ten Ten have been brother and sister for 13 years….but that all changes when Ten Ten finds out she is not part of their family, and a strange girl named Hinata is. Will Neji's true feelings for Ten Ten be reveled?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto….tho I wish I did**

**Chapter 2: Sibling fun**

"And don't forget to return your permission sheets by tomorrow!" the teacher concluded. "Now everyone get out their social studies books and start reading unit 2 chapter 3 about the great siege of Konoha." Right after the words came out of his mouth, Neji came rambling in with a lobster red colored face and a big knot on his forehead. He struggled to sit down, but ended up tripping over his own shoelace and landing on his head again. Poor Neji. His head suffers a lot… Neji sat up and rubbed his aching head and shot death glares at his sister who was giggling with her friends. He got up to face the teacher.

"Well, well Mr. Hyuuga….you seem to be an hour late. What is the meaning of this!" Kakashi shook his white haired head.

"Um…well….you…see…onthewayheremypantsfellandihadtogohomeandgetnewones."

"Huh?"

Whispering "Ten Ten made my pants fall down so I had to get new ones…" he said it quietly but not quiet enough. Ino heard and snorted.

"oh did little Hyuugi lose his pants? Or did he wet them?"

The whole class burst out laughing.

"as a matter of fact no!" Ten Ten joined the argument. "it was my fault. I used a kunai to cut his belt off…" she explained nervously while adjusting her headband. The whole class was silent for what seemed like years, but then a whole ripple of laughter sounded throughout the classroom, even Kakashi smiled.

Ino laughed bitterly.

"hey Ino. Guess what." Ten Ten said.

boredly "what?"

"did you know that you are famous?"

excitedly "no. why? Did you see a model that looked like me or something?"

"no, my father just bought us some pigs to train on, and one is just the most ornery and disgusting animal ever. So of course I told him to name it Ino."

"why you, y-you, y-you!" "uug!" Ino sputtered. "you little bitch!"

"haha" Sakura laughed, "Ino-pig!"

" wow, that's a really good name for Ino!" Naruto was rolling back and forth on the floor, almost laughing so hard that he was about to cry." "Hey look! Even Sasuke thinks its funny! Don't you?"

"Hn"

**DING!**

The bell rang and the kids walked out of the classroom still giggling.

In the hallway about every two steps Neji took he tripped. He bumped into shikamaru.

"hn. How troublesome…"

Suddenly he found himself being helped up by a petite girl with the same white eyes as him. Hinata. She opened his palm and handed him a note while blushing furiously. Then she ran off.

_The note:_

_**Dear Neji,**_

**_Every time I think of you I feel happy. All I want in life is for you to accept me. Sometimes I feel like you ignore me on purpose._**

**_-Hinata_**

Neji could feel himself blush. He knew he was one of the hottest guys at the academy he had been told by all of his fangirls. besides Sasuke, but no girl had ever showed so much emotion in just a few sentences. Ten Ten came skipping up behind him.

"O! whats that?" "lemme see!"

"Oi! It nothing. Lets go now."

_**

* * *

Transcendent Wings: Heya! Sry that the story is so bad but u NEED to leave reviews! Plz! **_

_**Shikamaru: how troublesome….**_

_**Ino: uh scoffs they hate your story! Don't make them read it AND comment too…**_

_**Transcedent Wings: takes Ino behind a dumpster and does target practice hehehe!**_


	3. Ten Ten and Hinata: SHOWDOWN!

**_Meant to be_:**

**Summary: Neji and Ten Ten have been brother and sister for 13 years….but that all changes when Ten Ten finds out she is not part of their family, and a strange girl named Hinata is. Will Neji's true feelings for Ten Ten be reveled?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto….tho I wish I did **

**Chapter 3: Ten Ten + Hinata: SHOWDOWN! **

Ten Ten slung her bag over her shoulder being careful not to stab herself with her weapons. She was on her way to defense training. She arrived in the locker room and began to change. Many girls crowded around her.

"OMG! Your undergarments are so kawaii! Where did you get them?"

"Wow! I love them, how much were they?"

Ten Ten was a little freaked out. And when she saw Hinata looking at her all deadly like she got even more nervous. She rubbed her sweaty palms together.

"Uh… from the latest store, I guess. My mom got them for me…"

"You're so lucky you're rich, and you can afford this stuff!'

Hinata stood away from the crowd putting on her ragged undergarments, then her training outfit.

**Later that day:**

"Ten Ten! Hurry! Come on!" Temari shouted and grabbed Ten Tens wrist and pulled her outside. When Ten Ten got outside she gasped. Her underwear was hanging from a tree branch with the words "Ten Ten Hyuuga" written on them in red. She handed Temari her jacket and tied up her chestnut colored hair in two buns, her brown eyes filled with determination. She ran toward the tree and started walking up it, being sure to keep perfect control of her chakra. She balanced on the branch as a whole crowd of people arrived, watching her with both fear and anticipation. She reached out to grab the pants but tripped and fell. The crowd gasped. At the last minute she managed to stay upside down in the tree limb. Her hair ties fell off and her buns came unraveled. She heard a cracking sound and the tree limb fell. Neji arrived just in time and caught her right before she fell. Her face was as white as the lace curtains in their house. You would probably be like that if you fell 20 feet. The tree limb fell and shattered into a million little pieces. As it smashed it made a hollow clonking sound. She dreaded to think that her head might have ended up like that. Neji glared.

"What have you gotten yourself into! You could have died!"

Ten Ten whimpered. She broke free of Neji's grasp and ran off. He just watched her run away. Temari started to run after her but Neji held onto her wrist.

"Give her some time…"

Temari just nodded. Lightning crackled somewhere in the distance.

"Hmmmm" Temari sighed. "Ten Ten must be angry. I used to say that it always rained when she got mad. And the rain was her tears…"

"Hn"

**One hour later:**

"ARG!" where is that woman!" Neji was seriously starting to get pissed. He had waited for an hour and the rain was pouring outside. Now he started to get worried. He realized that Ten Ten must have gone to their secret meeting place under a big tree that shielded the person under it from anything. He put on his rain coat and got on his bike. He pedaled quickly being sure not to skid on the slippery mud. The fog made his vision blurry and he struggled to see.

With a sigh of relief he spotted the tree, and his sister. She was sitting huddled up with her slender legs drawn up against herself. Her bike lay on the ground a few feet away from her, and she looked perfectly happy. She spotted him.

"Well! Look who finally decided to come get me! I thought you'd never come!"

"Hn. I wasn't worried. Mom made me come get you." Neji was a really bad liar.

"Whatever. Anyways let's just wait out the storm. Unless you brought an umbrella Mr. Hyuuga? Hmm?"

"Um…well….uh…."

"Haha I was kidding! Anyway I want some time to bond with my big brother! Oh! Wait a sec." She started taking off her shirt.

"WTF!"

"What? I can't let my good clothes get wet! And I'm wearing under clothes anyways…"

"…"

Ten ten ran up to Neji and glomped him. Scince the mud was slippery he fell on the back of his head in the soft grass. Ten Ten cuddled up onto his chest and fell asleep. Neji stiffened, and looked at the girl who had fallen asleep on top of him. _She looks so kawaii. It makes me want to kiss her. She's so beautiful. AHHH! What am I thinking? She's my sister! I need to get a hold of myself. (Sigh) sometimes I wish she wasn't my sister. Then I wouldn't feel guilty about my feelings.._

**Transcendent Wings: ug I don't feel like typing…..of course I never do. That's why my chapters are so short. Oh, and the original plot for this story is based on a Chinese movie. All the things they say are what I made up. Cuz you cant do a direct translation from Chinese…**

**REVIEWS PLZ!**


	4. Things start to get complicated

**_Meant to be_:**

**Summary: Neji and Ten Ten have been brother and sister for 13 years….but that all changes when Ten Ten finds out she is not part of their family, and a strange girl named Hinata is. Will Neji's true feelings for Ten Ten be reveled?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto….tho I wish I did**

**Chapter 4: Things start to get complicated**

Ten Ten woke up in her bed. For some reason she felt really hot and really cold at the same exact time. She shivered, and got up, put on her robe, and walked downstairs through all the winding corridors. Her whole entire family was already there. (Since all the Hyuuga family lived in one HUGE mansion.) She felt a little embarrassed to be wearing her pajamas and a robe. She plopped down next to Neji and helped herself to some toast. She started buttering her toast. Suddenly it felt like a million firecrackers going off in her nose.

"ACHOO!"

One hundred eyes starting from the end of the table looked at her. She rubbed her nose.

"What? I just sneezed."

"Yeah….all over me" Neji grumbled and disgustedly dumped his remaining food into the trash can. Now Ten Ten wasn't feeling too good. Her head burned and she wanted to sleep.

"Hey, Neji."

"hn?"

"can I stay home today. I think im sick."

"uh…sure. And I meant to ask you who put your underwear on the tree yesterday. Is it someone I know?"

"uh…."

"you have to tell me. For your sake."

"um….uh….." Ten Ten tried changing the subject. "so, what are you learning in defense class?"

"don't change the subject."

"fine. Hn! Hinata did it….i think."

"im going to have a little talk with this "Hinata". Shes in your class, right?

"…"Ten Ten froze.

"Don't be scared its not like im going to kill her or anything. Just give her a piece of my mind. A REALLY big piece."

"Don't! Please!" Neji ignored her.

"Goodbye everyone." Neji announced. "I'm going to school now." He bowed and left.

Ten Ten grumbled " How do I get myself into these messes?"

Ten Ten walked upstairs and got into bed.

**9 hours later:**

Ten Ten rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock. Hmm. 5:00 PM. Neji was just getting out of school. WAIT….Neji was getting out of school. This was not good. She jumped out of bed and put on a sweater and pants. She hoped she could make it in time. She got on her bike. (she doesn't really know how to ride a bike.) She rode toward the market, where she knew Hinata would be, because her mom owned a low class restaurant there, that's why Hinata couldn't afford pretty outfits. Sure enough when she got there Hinata was standing with her friends giggling about something. Hinata spotted Neji and blushed, waving shyly. Neji fixed his face with a hard scowl.

"no! don't do it Neji! Please!" Neji turned around and spotted his sister riding all wobbly on her bike. A truck honked its horn. In a split second, the front of the truck connected with Ten Ten's bike. The truck stopped. Ten Ten lay motionless on the ground.

"Oh my god…" Temari gasped and covered her mouth.

* * *

**Transcendent Wings: awww….what will happen next? As the chapter name says, this is where the plot really starts to begin! **

**Review!**


End file.
